


Never Bring A Stranger Home

by plastic_cello



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body fluid kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slight Bondage, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an orphan generally meant Bucky grew up with very little guidance. He hadn't a mother breathing down the back of his neck, warning him of the evils of the world. He most certainly hadn't had one that would have told him not to bring a stranger home, and not to tie up the aforementioned stranger to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Bring A Stranger Home

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the title; my brain has pretty much short circuited at this point.

* * *

Being an orphan generally meant Bucky grew up with very little guidance. He hadn't a mother breathing down the back of his neck, warning him of the evils of the world. He most certainly hadn't had one that would have told him not to bring a stranger home, and not to tie up the aforementioned stranger to his bed.

The stranger in question, only known as Loki, was spread eagle across his black satin sheets without a stitch of clothing on. His lily-white skin contrasted the linens beautifully; although his hair was lost against the pillows that were propped underneath his head. His vibrant green eyes had been covered by a blindfold, which left him with very little color; aside from his swollen red erection that curved against his belly, and was already leaking precum.

Bucky slowly rounded the bed, dragging the flat-end of his riding crop against Loki's side; he couldn't help but smirk at the way his whole body shivered from the simple contact. Then again, he'd been driving Loki crazy since he'd gotten him home and chained to the bed. Which, in turn, only served to be a matter of arousal for him too; knowing that someone he hardly knew would allow him such liberties like this.

The level of trust Loki extended to him was reckless, if not downright stupid. He could have been an ax murderer; ready and willing to torture him in the most vile ways imaginable. And that made him wonder if Loki's own mother hadn't warned him of following strangers home, and letting them chain him to their beds. Or if he was an orphan just like him; since that would explain all of this so perfectly.

Bucky drew the riding crop away from Loki's heaving body; only to press it firmly against the underside of his erection. Loki rolled his hips and moaned loud and throaty. It only increased as Bucky slid the riding crop to his heavy sac, and gently began to massage his balls with the folded leather. He briefly contemplated striking him; although he chose to do so against his inner thigh instead.

The hit jarred Loki and he cried out in pain and surprise; before he suddenly became quiet once more. Due to the fact that Bucky slid the riding crop along the crease of his ass; and was doing it as slowly as he could.

Loki's ass was initially the deciding factor on why Bucky chose him. He was beautiful in every sense of the word, though. Bucky had been drawn to his inky black hair that was curly and unkempt; and his perfectly long and lithe body that was somewhat defined. But his ass was what he wanted most; he wanted to be balls deep in it, fucking into him until any sanity that he might have had was lost.

He still intended on doing just that; maybe sooner than later too. There was only so much foreplay he could handle, and his cock was aching to be inside of Loki already. Until then, he pushed the riding crop against his ass; and was pleased by how Loki lifted his hips to try and further the contact.

"Eager, aren't you?" He said gruffly, angling the crop ever-so-slightly until it slipped between Loki's ass cheeks. "You don't want to play anymore; you want it bad, don't you?"

"Yes," Loki returned in a low guttural tone; before his breath hitched as Bucky pulled the riding crop away once more.

This time, he brought it down across one of his nipples. He chuckled softly afterwards; he was a sadist by nature and probably by nurture too. He had spent several years in the military, and had seen some atrocious things while in the line of duty. And it would hardly surprise him if it affected him poorly; it would probably explain a lot actually.

He brought down the riding crop again; far too close to Loki's swollen erection, and reveled on the way it bounced against his belly and spilled precum against his skin. That made Bucky wonder how Loki tasted; although he was far more interested in tongue fucking him, and _really_ tasting him, if he had to be honest.

Despite the many ways he could draw things out; Bucky knew he couldn't last any longer. So he tossed the riding crop noisily to the hardwood floors, and reached down to unknot the strings of his steel toed work boots. His eyes never deviated from Loki's body, though; which was heaving and squirming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Bucky stepped out of his boots easily enough, before he pulled off his socks. The floor was cool underneath his bare feet; he wriggled his toes a bit, while his hands worked on his jeans. He had already disposed of his shirt, during the sloppy make-out session he had with Loki earlier on in the evening. And he had plenty of love bites along his neck as testament of it.

"Are you still there?" Loki twisted his body, pulling slightly on the restraints around his wrists.

"I might be sadistic, but it would be a crime to leave you alone." Bucky purred, while his eyes zeroed in on Loki's cock again. "I think you need to be fucked long and hard; don't you agree?"

The only response he'd gotten in return was a soft moan that clearly Loki tried to suppress. Bucky smirked as he pushed down his jeans; they fell around his feet and he stepped out of them, then he repeated the motion with his briefs. Once he was naked; he climbed onto the bed beside Loki, who tried to draw closer to him without any success.

"You are one sick fuck, aren't you?" He asked, grazing the pad of his thumb over Loki's red nipple; which hardened with a few choice rolls of his finger. "I can tell; I can smell it on you."

"Is that all you can smell?" Loki chuckled in return.

"I can smell how aroused you are; how much you want me to fuck your ass." He leaned in, dragging his tongue along his throat. "You're practically quivering for it, aren't you?"

"How could I not? You've teased me for what must be hours."

"But you loved every minute of it."

"I'm a sick fuck as you so eloquently put it." Loki gasped as Bucky started to suck on his collarbone; while his thumb continued to stimulate his nipple until it was painfully hard.

Loki's body shuddered by his ministrations; although Bucky refused to provide any real relief for him of yet. He sucked on the supple skin at Loki's collarbone; tasting his sweat and a hint of cologne. His hand eventually abandoned its post on Loki's nipple with a departing pinch, and danced down the center of his torso causing the muscles to tremble underneath his touch.

His fingernails scratched at his belly, which was inhumanly flat. Bucky wondered if he walked a runway in Milan before; or if he was either sickly or anorexic. He once dated a girl who'd been in recovery for anorexia, but she lacked any sort of definition. So he supposed Loki was only naturally thin, and tried to over compensate by weight training.

It didn't really matter, though. What ultimately did was thin trail of hair underneath Loki's belly button that led to a neatly trimmed patch of hair above Loki's cock. The same cock that was crooked slightly to the right and was spilling precum incessantly; Bucky couldn't avoid touching it anymore either. He hadn't touched it once since they started _this_ , and he found he really wanted to wrap his fingers around it and really feel him; which he finally did.

He took a hold of Loki by the shaft, hyper-focused on how warm the sensitive skin was to the touch. Loki arched his back off the bed; shamelessly moaning out religious exclamations, as Bucky squeezed the base of his cock, and rubbed at the protruding vein with his thumb; which only caused Loki to spew out further babble.

His thumb traced circles against the vein of Loki's erection; while his lips found Loki's abruptly and without any finesse whatsoever. He smothered the pleased noises that refused to stop, and quickly implemented his tongue to invade that mouth he had acquainted himself with not so long ago.

They found their rhythm almost immediately. Bucky rolled his tongue against Loki's, who returned the action in kind. There was a peculiar sort of familiarity between them; despite having only known each other for a number of hours. Loki knew how to kiss Bucky in a way that could make his toes curl, and Bucky suspected he knew the same when it came to Loki.

Loki still tasted of stale beer and Virginia Slims just as he had when they kissed in that dirty alleyway outside of that even dirtier bar. It had been a chance encounter, really. Bucky wasn't much of a smoker, but he had an aching for tobacco and nicotine and had bummed a cigarette off of Loki by chance.

Somehow they ended up with one another's tongues in their mouths; while their hips ground together in a fury of want. And that had brought them to the present; where they were sloppily sucking on each other's tongues, and Bucky was slowly jerking Loki off.

His hand glided up and down Loki's cock, slicking it up with Loki's own precum; which only caused his own cock to dribble in arousal too. He pumped him several more times, drowning out another pleasure-noise that gurgled in Loki's throat; before he unhanded him and instead slipped his fingers down to touch his sac.

"You are absolutely filthy," Bucky fondled his balls and kissed the corner of his mouth. "But I shouldn't be surprised; you tried to fuck yourself on my riding crop. Even if it couldn't possibly get you off like my cock could."

"I haven't even seen your cock, so I wouldn't know." Loki huffed out, only to whimper when Bucky squeezed his balls.

"You don't need to see it, trust me." He kissed him hard, before he pulled away from him completely. "You'll feel it and that'll be enough for you."

Reaching towards the bedside table, Bucky grabbed the key to the cuffs that left Loki so vulnerable and spread out before him. He moved towards the spot where Loki's right leg was chained to the bed post; his fingers danced across Loki's knobby knee and his calf, unable to stop the urge to kiss every available bit of unmarred skin.

Loki twisted underneath his lips; impatient and wanton, and needing more than what he recently provided him with. He couldn't blame him either; he had been unrelentingly cruel and reveled in every second of it. So he took some mercy on him, freeing his leg from immobility; before practically latching onto it like a starving man.

Bucky hooked his hand underneath Loki's knee, while the other curved around his calf; his mouth kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. And that gained him some of the most sensual noises that he ever heard come out of another human being before.

"I despise you." Loki rasped out, feebly attempting to shake him away.

It didn't work, though. In fact it only inspired Bucky to sink his teeth deep into his sensitive flesh. The cry that erupted from Loki was enough to make his cock twitch in want. Even if he found tormenting Loki to be fun; his cock was of a different opinion entirely. He wouldn't last at this rate and he still had one more surprise in store for his hopelessly beautiful stranger.

He extracted his teeth from that milky but strong thigh, and took a moment to admire the damage he'd done. His teeth left a distinct pattern; although it hadn't completely broken the skin, except for in one place and even then it didn't look too serious. It would probably hurt like a bitch later on; so he remedied it with a quick lick that made Loki keen.

"Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Tell that to my cock, you bastard. I need to come now; it hurts."

"You'll come, trust me." Bucky kissed the bite mark; before he moved to release Loki's other leg. "I'll make you feel good. Like a million bucks even."

Once his lower extremities were properly freed, Bucky climbed in between them. He took possession of both of them, and pushed them up, until he had a better glimpse at Loki's ass. It was still slightly pink from the previous spankings he'd given him, and the impromptu grinding he had done on him too.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, sucking in a breath at Bucky's unknown intentions.

He nuzzled the crease of Loki's body then as he simultaneously gripped onto both his thighs that were attempting to close around his head. Loki's scent was strangely erotic; he was musky but sweet, and Bucky couldn't help but press his mouth against his crease, and dart his tongue against it until it slid in between his cheeks.

Something akin to a hiccup came out of Loki, since it was apparent that he was trying to stifle any pleasure sound. If Bucky learned anything about his mysterious dark stranger; it was that he could be as stubborn as a mule. Who also was seemingly afraid to vocalize his pleasure beyond a few choice moans; and that wouldn't do at all.

Bucky pressed his tongue further between his cheeks; despite the current angle working against him. His hands slowly unwound from around Loki's thighs, but ensured that they would stay splayed out around him. Before he parted Loki's cheeks enough to expose his fluttering hole; which was practically begging to be kissed, licked, and fucked.

"I'm going to lick you until you scream." He flicked his tongue across his hole, and received a stuttering breath in return. "And I know you already want to. You're hard as a rock; hyped up from everything I've done to you so far. You want me to make you lose control."

"Cruel," Loki blindly tried to press himself closer to his face; until Bucky complied and licked him again with the flat of his tongue.

He continued to tease Loki's hole; licking across it over and over again, until Loki's whole body shuddered and twitched. It was pretty obvious that he might be pressing his luck now; there was only so much stimulation one person could take, before they lost control. And Loki seemed to be drawing close to that point; except it hardly deterred his tongue that prodded at his entrance, and coaxed it open bit by bit.

It didn't take much effort to push his tongue into Loki; if anything it seemed to indicate that he'd been recently fucked. By who was just as much of a mystery as Loki himself; although something told him it was a very interesting story. Maybe a stranger he met in a dirty alleyway like Loki met Bucky; or maybe there was a boyfriend (or a girlfriend even), who'd fucked him into submission. Better yet even – Loki could have fucked himself with either his fingers or a toy.

The visual only spurred Bucky on. He hungrily pressed his tongue as far as it could go inside of Loki; only to withdrawal it and repeat the action several more times. His hands squeezed the perfect swell of Loki's ass, which finally drew a cry out of him; sweet and delightful. It reverberated down his own body, and settled firmly in his erection that was pressed between the mattress and his belly.

He worked his tongue in out of Loki; groaning as the muscles contracted tightly around him. Reaching up with one hand, Bucky pushed away his long hair out of his face; that was already sweaty and unkempt from being pressed between Loki's thighs. His jaw too was beginning to feel the strain of his actions; which finally inspired him to stop, and replace his tongue with his index finger that slid in without any trouble at all.

"Ah," Loki arched his back at the sudden invasion; more so even by Bucky spitting on his hole which dribbled down his finger and along the crease of his ass.

"Nature's lube," he spat again, before he kissed at the sensitive skin of Loki's perineum, and forced another finger into him.

There was real lube on the bedside table, which he would use when he fucked Loki. But until then his saliva was good enough, not to mention dirty enough to keep things interesting. He pressed several sloppy kisses to Loki's perineum still, as he found a rhythm that would open him up. He spread his fingers and scissored them, and felt Loki's body compliantly draw open for him.

"Devious cad," Loki keened, while tugging on his restraints.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to go home with strangers?"

"Has your mother ever told you, ah, do that with your mouth again!"

"Can't say she has ever told me that," Bucky chuckled as he sucked on Loki's sensitive skin again; before his tongue dipped down to touch the rim of his hole. "Then again, my mother was probably some crack whore; that's why I ended up in an orphanage."

"Sob story,"

"True story, you cunt," he withdrew his fingers fully, and shoved them in hard back into Loki to make his point known.

Loki yelped in a way that could only be described as a mixture of pleasure and pain. So Bucky repeated his action again, and found he liked the reaction that he got. He liked how Loki's dick bounced against his belly and dribbled precum everywhere. He also liked the way perspiration glistened on his skin like thousands of diamonds.

Entranced as he was by the scene; he opted to remove his fingers. They were beginning to cramp by how hard they were being clenched; it was kind of a relief to have them back. But he knew when he actually put his cock into that tight heat; he wouldn't want to leave it. Maybe not ever even; he'd already grown attached to Loki's beautiful ass.

There were plenty of pretty asses out there; plenty of gorgeous people attached to them even. Except there was something different about Loki; his reckless nature for one, and how he permitted himself to be so easily chained without any thought against the contrary. That was an admirable trait in anyone; especially for Bucky anyway.

Bucky withdrew from the bed with the chains' keys, feeling unsteady on his feet. He closed his eyes to regain his equilibrium and took several deep breaths. Loki whined behind him in a way that couldn't possibly be ignored; so he opened his eyes, and admired how Loki had arched his body from the mattress. He had used his freed legs to push himself almost into a bridge position; which displayed his taut muscles and the real strength hidden in that skinny form.

Wordlessly, Bucky took the last few steps to the bedside table; he dropped the keys onto it and took the bottle of lubrication instead. He opened it with his teeth; sending a vibration of discomfort through his front teeth. He ignored it, though and instead poured a copious amount of lube into his right hand and began to stroke his straining cock gently.

His eyes fluttered shut for several moments, as he lost himself in the feeling of his own hand. He hadn't realized the gravity of his arousal until right then. His erection was heavy and swollen and very sensitive; it was practically begging to be embedded in Loki's ass.

"Ready for me," he asked, reluctantly dropping his hand from his cock.

"Yes, god yes." Loki returned immediately; unable to hide his eagerness.

"Okay then," Bucky tossed the lube back onto the tabletop, before he returned to the bed and Loki's outspread thighs.

Loki's hole fluttered impatiently, stretched and needy for something to fill it; and Bucky had something that would stuff it full. He maneuvered onto his knees then, stroking Loki's inner thighs; although he found some morbid pleasure in tracing the bite mark he had previously left behind. It was already turning a purplish color and probably would be sore for weeks.

Bucky pressed the smooth head of his cock snugly between Loki's cheeks; while also urging those long legs up, until their knobby knees almost pressed against Loki's chest. He liked that view; especially the distressed but lusty look that crossed over Loki's features. The blindfold was erotic, although he briefly wondered how those poisonous green eyes would look like when they filled with lust.

Gradually he canted his hips forward, feeling as Loki's body let way and granted him access inside. The head of his cock slipped inside him, engulfed by heat and tightness that was breathtaking. Bucky gasped in spite of himself; sinking further and further into Loki, until he finally bottomed out.

His cock was fully sheathed inside of him; desperately being held in place by Loki's trembling muscles, and god it felt good. It felt like this was what he'd been mulling around for twenty-nine years for; to be balls deep in this Loki stranger's ass.

"How does that feel? Or do you still need to see my cock to enjoy it?" Bucky groaned; his hips rocked slightly, just enough to cause pleasant spurts of desire to run through his body.

"I'd like to see it nonetheless." Loki mewed, as he tried to help by rolling his hips.

"I guess you're just a cock slut; I bet that's all you do all day – think about cock." He slowly pulled out of Loki, before pressing back into him hard. "You think about sucking them, being throat fucked by them; riding them and fucked stupid by them. Your whole existence revolves around cock, doesn't it?"

An unsteady breath escaped Loki, which was the only answer Bucky got out of him. But that was a good enough of an answer than any; it spoke volumes that any denial or confirmation could. He knew that's exactly what Loki did all day; he thought about cock, and all the benefits of it. And if he only stuck around maybe for a few days, a couple weeks, maybe several months; Bucky would make sure he got his fill.

His hips began to move of their own volition; moving back and forth, until he was lost in the rhythm. He leaned over Loki a tad, resting his hands against the back of his thighs; in order to keep him spread open and compliant to his wishes.

"You liked getting fucked, don't you?" Bucky couldn't help but ask, as his cock slid halfway out of him and quickly found its way back into Loki's ass. "Better yet by a complete stranger,"

"You like to talk a lot." Loki gritted out, seemingly lost in the pleasures Bucky was giving him.

"It turns me on." He admitted, pushing Loki's knees even closer to his chest; pounding as hard as he could into him.

The bed creaked loudly by Bucky's sudden burst of energy; moaning almost as much as Loki suddenly was. His hips snapped back and forth relentlessly; pounding harder and harder into him that he was almost disoriented by the sensations his body was subjected to. And they were many and intense.

"You like my ass." Loki gasped out doubtfully, although Bucky recognized what he was attempting to do and that made him even more willing to please the blindfolded stranger underneath him.

"I like to drive my cock inside of it; to make you clench up." He returned as he fucked him without pause. "You want to keep my cock inside of you, don't you?"

"Yes, always!" Loki arched his back deliciously.

Bucky was temporarily rendered speechless; due in part to Loki clenching down on him, until he saw stars. An inhuman noise rumbled out of him, and it took every bit of willpower he had not to spill himself into Loki's ass. It probably wouldn't be proper etiquette to come inside some stranger; he probably shouldn't have been fucking him bareback either, but he liked to live on the edge.

His hips snapped harder against Loki's ass; almost to the point of being painful. But he was too lost in ecstasy to consider anything else. He felt too good, too perfect and the noises that he was making were sinful; combined with the sight of him, blindfolded and rosy cheeked; with his cock dragging across his slick and flat belly, well it was hard not to be affected. And Bucky wanted nothing more than to suck on his cock soon; to lick the engorged head and taste his cum.

Those thoughts only fueled his actions further. He dropped Loki's legs and draped himself over his beautiful body; bracketing his hands on either side of his sweat-drenched hair. Bucky's own hair was plastered to the back of his neck and his cheeks annoyingly, but he let it be for the time being. He had more pressing matters to attend to anyway; as he tried to lose himself completely in pleasure.

"James, ah, like that." Loki hissed out, rolling his hips to draw him further inside of him. "James,"

Bucky silenced him with a hard kiss; he jammed his tongue between his lips, and sought out Loki's that was better at pleasing him than talking. Although, his ass was doing a very good job of it too; to the point where he felt almost lightheaded by how insistent his ass clenched around his throbbing cock, and he wanted nothing more than to sob in submission because of it.

They broke apart after several moments; breathing the same air that was hot and overwhelming. Bucky leaned his forehead against Loki's, and imagined those eyes scrunched up; unable to hide how much they were enjoying his persistent fucking. They would tell everything Bucky already knew; that Loki loved when he was fucked like this, and being utterly submissive to him.

Balancing himself on one hand, his dominate one; he trailed his fingers down along Loki's torso, only stopping when they dipped into the mess on Loki's belly. His precum was sticky and wet and the sensation made his balls draw up; he had a lot of kinks, but body fluids was a big one. Which triggered a vile idea of shooting his seed in Loki, and then licking him clean afterwards; and god if that didn't make him fuck him even harder nothing else was bound to.

His fingers eventually found the head of Loki's dick; which he rolled and massaged. Loki pulled away from his mouth, spittle glistening on his lips, and moaned appreciatively. His ass also showed its appreciation, trapping Bucky halfway in; mercilessly trying to milk him dry right then and there.

"Oh fuck," Bucky managed to fuck through that wall of resistant muscle; but he knew he wouldn't last very much longer. His cock was aching too much and his balls continued to draw up, needing to empty.

"So close," Loki pulled on his restraints again; grunting out in frustration since they refused to give into his will.

"I'm going to come in your ass, fill you up. Then I'm going to eat you out until you're clean." Bucky stuttered out; his hips losing all semblance of control, and just fucking into him like the animal that he was.

Dropping his mouth to Loki's sweaty cheek; he nosed it and licked the sweat away, and that's when everything suddenly exploded around him. Loki's ass seized up around him; tightening against his cock's continued assault, and demanding him to come; come harder than he's ever come before. Which was exactly what he did; his hips jutted forward desperately and he was coming so hard, he made a strangled noise against Loki's cheek.

His eyes closed consumed by such mind numbing pleasure; all he could do was give into it. His hips rolled pathetically as he came; spurting thick ropes of cum inside of Loki, no doubt filling him up completely.

Bucky felt dazed, almost ethereal even. He moved minutely still; his cock slid easier in Loki's ass because of his own cum; although he distantly realized Loki hadn't been gifted with his own orgasm yet. But for that moment, he selfishly lived in his high; reveled in the way his body ached and shook. It was a miracle that his arm was still even holding him up at that point; especially with how much it was trembling in protest.

He kissed Loki's cheek, before he finally forced himself to withdrawal from his body; punctuated by a wet and dirty squishing sound. He forced himself to sit back onto his haunches between Loki's outspread legs, and admired his handiwork. His seed dribbled obscenely from Loki's ass and it was flushed pink from how hard Bucky had fucked into him.

"I'm going to make you come now." He whispered almost reverently; still short of breath but determined to make Loki feel as good as he currently felt.

Resuming his previous position between Loki's outspread thighs; Bucky licked one of Loki's ass cheeks, purposely avoiding his dripping hole that was stretched open vulgarly. He hooked one of his arms underneath a trembling thigh; while his other reached upward, so he could stroke Loki's side that was heaving.

His hand moved up Loki's side, until it came up to the damp hair underneath his arm. He grazed the sensitive skin with his nails; already knowing that Loki wouldn't squirm in laughter from the movement, before it traveled towards his chest and an erect nipple. He played with it and pinched at it, as he slowly dragged his tongue to Loki's sloppy, gaping hole.

It quivered by the intrusion, but was helpless to keep him away. He tasted his own cum; salty and tangy even; which only inspired him to press his tongue into that slick, hot hole. Loki cried out melodically; feebly trying to press himself closer to Bucky and he complied.

His tongue darted into his hole, lapping at his cum; while stimulating Loki at the same time. He closed his mouth around his opening, practically suckling at it; making good on his promise to clean him of the mess he created.

"You insufferable bastard," Loki cried out, just as Bucky's hand slid down to awkwardly take his throbbing member into his hand. "James, I loathe you so much!"

Bucky continued his ministrations; pumping the hot and swollen cock in his hand, squeezing it every few moments, while he continued to suck at his abused and sensitive hole. His mouth was full of his own taste, and he couldn't help but groan because of it; which sent Loki into a blathering mess.

Loki tried to grind his ass against his mouth and fuck into the loose grip of his hand. Bucky slid his hand up and pinched the engorged head of Loki's cock and that did the trick. Loki choked out a sob, stilling as he arched his back, coming hard and fast; making an utter mess of himself. Cum spattered across his chest and on the underside of his chin thickly.

Soon thereafter, Loki fell to the mattress boneless and spent. Bucky slid his tongue away from his hole, smacking his lips; before he crawled up to Loki's belly and lapped up his release too. He dragged his tongue upward, moaning in spite of himself. He loved the way he tasted and wanted to make him orgasm again and again for he could lick him clean.

He sucked on Loki's sharp chin too, nipping at it almost lovingly; reveling in the soft noises that Loki made because of his attentions. For those short moments, Bucky enjoyed that tiny bit of intimacy; until he was reminded of the current state of affairs. The sound of the chains brought him back to reality; tiredly he flopped off of Loki, and managed to grab the keys that would free him.

It didn't take very long to unchain one arm and then the other; both of which flopped down, obviously much too strained to keep up any longer and without any assistance. So Bucky took it upon himself to pull off the blindfold to reveal a pair of very familiar and beautiful eyes. They were scrunched up slightly, as if fearing the light; but there was only candlelight as there had been in the beginning of the evening.

"Do you hate me still, asshole?" He asked affectionately enough, as he raked his fingers through his own mussed and sweaty hair.

"Oh, so are you done with your fantasy of bringing a complete stranger home and sexually tormenting them?"

"I didn't sexually torment you. You came didn't you?" He chuckled, kissing Loki's pouty lips; who reluctantly returned the kiss. "You were incredible, Loki."

"I deserve to be pampered after this."

"And you will be; I'll take good care of you. I promise."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never to make promises you cannot possibly keep?"

"She would have if she hadn't dumped me in an orphanage. And well the sisters were too busy trying to discipline us all instead of teaching us the fundamentals of human behavior." He kissed Loki slowly and deeply; the exact opposite of the kisses they shared over the past few hours.

Loki wasn't his beautiful stranger that he met in a dirty alley anymore. Loki was his beautiful boyfriend (although the sentiment was kind of weird to him still) that he met through his best friend Steve's girlfriend Peggy. But it was always nice to role play once in a while; even though reality was pretty damn good to him too.

"I love you, asshole."


End file.
